Flirt Fighting
by J. J. Bean
Summary: I'm thinking the title's pretty self-explanatory: it's not so much an argument going on between Bobby and Jubilee... And Kurt's there too! XD Just random fluff, one-shot. JUBBY or Bobilee, however you call it. T for one word, to be safe


Yes, I know it's been ages. I might as well have died and been reincarnated by now… But I wasn't! I am still alive! And I have a story! Granted, it's just a little one-shot, but it's still something!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, nor do I gain any profit from writing this, except improving my writing skills and getting a good grade in English. lol

* * *

Flirt Fighting

* * *

The mutants - or most of them anyway – of the Xavier mansion had all gathered in the Common Room under the pretext of watching a movie. Not that anyone was actually watching it…. No, most were involved in a conversation of some sort, but others were involved in the _listening_ of other peoples' conversations. Namely, Bobby and Jubilee's.

"For the last time, Drake! I am not freakin' Japanese!" Jubilee fumed.

"Meh," the boy shrugged. "You're all – "

"Don't even _think_ about saying it," Jubilee growled.

"What?" Bobby grinned. "Short?"

"Agh!" Jubilee yelled, launching herself at the boy, fists flying.

"Whoa!" Bobby said, barely blocking her attacks. "Not that it's a bad thing, you know."

"Yeah, well you're not the one who has people making fun of your height all the time!"

"Who said I was making fun of you?"

Jubilee looked at him incredulously, shoulders slumping and a cocked eyebrow for extra measure.

"I'm just pointing it out to you," Bobby said, clearly amused.

"Hmph. As if I need to be reminded. I mean, it's not like I come to that realization when I can't reach the cereal every morning, or need a chair to reach the top of any shelf in this place!" Jubilee grumbled.

Bobby smirked. "But it's not bad to be a little person, you know. There are advantages."

Jubilee glowered at him. "And you know this how?"

"I just do," Bobby replied smugly.

"Oh, yeah? Well, name one," she challenged.

"Easy. You're closer to the floor, so you don't have so far to bend over when you drop something."

"Ha. Ha." Jubilee deadpanned, glaring. "You're a jackass, you know that?"

"No need for such strong language, girl," Bobby held his hands up in defense, fighting to keep a grin off his face. "There are minors* here."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Um…" Bobby looked around. Evan, nope… Tabitha, uh, no… Kitty… Rogue… Scott… Sam… Jean… Kurt…. "Dang. Where's Jamie when you need him?"

Jubilee smirked in satisfaction.

"He'd be a perfect midget example," Bobby continued, knowing the reaction this would elicit from his best friend.

"What?" the girl shrieked indignantly. "Why, I oughtta – " She made a move to strangle him when a certain blue mutant cut in.

"Vait a minute," Kurt interrupted. He had a confused look on his face, brow furrowed, and his tail was almost still, only the very tip swishing; a sure sign he was focusing very hard on something. "I don't get it. Are you two flirting or arguing?"

This got some laughs all around the room as both Bobby and Jubilee blushed bright red. Jubilee sunk back into the couch as far as she could go, shrinking away from Bobby, who looked somewhat peeved and embarrassed at once.

A relative silence fell upon them, the dull buzz of chatter no longer punctuated by Bobby and Jubilee's yelling. Of course, all good things come to an end at some point in time, and this happened to be on of those sooner moments.

"But really, it's not that bad of a thing," Bobby said, as if their conversation had never ended.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Just let it go. It's not even your problem." She got up to leave, but as she walked past Bobby to get to the door, said boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. Jubilee blushed, trying to cover it up with a pout/frown.*

"But if it's your problem, then it's my problem," he said, smirking at her. She wriggled uncomfortably, before managing to get back on her feet. Not that she didn't like being in his arms….

"Well, then fine," Jubilee pouted, crossing her arms. "Tell me what's so great about it."

"Better yet, I can show you," Bobby said impishly, standing up as well.

"Now that's just cruel," Jubilee mumbled to herself, looking up at him. Bobby grinned at her, and before she knew what was happening, he stooped over and swiftly kissed her on the lips.

Jubilee blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What was that?" she asked slowly, resisting the urge to put her fingers to her tingling lips.

"A kiss," Bobby replied simply. Jubilee gave him a look that was a cross between a sarcastic '_no duh_' and a wondrous '_that really happened_?' Then, she stood up on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his again.

"Benefits of being cute," Bobby said, pulling her back down onto the couch.

"Huh?" Jubilee's brow furrowed in confusion. Everything seemed so surreal.

"I mean short," Bobby hastily covered, but Jubilee smiled at his blunder. "Benefits of being short."

Jubilee wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"'Cause it's much cuter having a girl stand up and kiss a guy than have a guy go on tiptoe to kiss her. 'Cause that would be just weird." Bobby rambled.

"You can shut up now," Jubilee said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Make me," Bobby said, smirking.

"Fine," Jubilee's grin matched his, and she proceeded to make sure his lips were locked with her own.

"You know, somesing tells me zhat zhey vere flirting," Kurt commented to no one in particular.

* * *

* 'Minors' meaning under 13. Cuz otherwise basically all of them are minors. Though thinking about it, I know a lot of 'little kids' who swear a whole lot more than I do…

* Yes, a pout/frown. Unless you want me to write 'frout', cuz that's just weird… (Or 'pouwn', and that just doesn't work). Have you ever had one of those expressions?... or is it just me and my imagination?

I just noticed…. I have a thing for putting Kurt in my stories at random times…. Oh, well. What can I say? He's a great character. You've just gotta love the fuzzy dude! More Jubby with a side of Kurt coming soon! Don't forget to review! :)

- JJ Bean


End file.
